Dimming light
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: A story loosely based off of the 'grimmdark JOR CHARACTER DEATH. Read at your own risk


Blake and Yang stand next to each other. There are two Ursi near them, ready to attack the pair. Both partners are starting to run out of breath. They have some cuts and bruises from the fight. Nothing serious though.

One of the Ursi jumps at the partners. Blake slashes it with her weapon. The beast moves away, and growls. Black, thick liquid runs down its arm from a wound. Yang looks to Blake.

"Want me to take him?" She asks.

"Think you can handle it?" Blake says.

"What do you think?"

"Okay, but be careful with that thing bleeding. Remember what Mr. Port said about what happens if you get that in your bloodstream."

"I'll be careful."

Yang runs over to the Ursa. She punches it, sending it backwards. That does not kill the beast. It gets back up, even angrier than before.

"Someone is a tough customer." Yang remarks.

Before she can do anything else, the Ursa jumps onto of Yang. It has its paws on her arms, pinning her down onto the ground. Yang kicks at the Ursa, trying to get it off of her. It is not working. The Ursa is about to bite down on Yang, when Blake shoots it in the side of the head. The beast falls to its side, off of Yang, dead. Blake runs over to help Yang up.

"You okay?" Blake asks.

"I think so. I look okay, don't I?" Yang says.

"Did it get blood on you?"

"I don't see any. I think I'm good."

"Okay. We should get going. It's midday, and if we leave now, hopefully we can be out of these woods by sunset."

"Sounds good to me."

The two begin to walk through the woods, hoping they can make it back to Beacon before night. About an hour after the fight, Yang starts to feel lightheaded. She places one of her hands on a tree, trying to steady herself. Everything is spinning around her.

"Yang?" Blake says when she notices Yang has stop moving.

Yang tries to take a step towards her partner, but the spinning worsens. The last thing Yang sees before her world turns black, is Blake running to her. As she falls, Blake is able to catch Yang before she hits the ground. Carefully, Blake kneels down to the ground with Yang in her arms. She starts to shake her partner, trying to wake her up. After a few seconds of shaking, Yang opens her lilac eyes.

"Blake?" She says.

"Are you okay? You fainted." Blake says.

"I just got lightheaded all of a sudden."

Yang sits up, clutching her head. Suddenly, Blake gasps. Yang gives her partner a look, not knowing why she just gasped. She follows her gaze. On Yang's right arm is a small cut. The skin around them has black lines, tracing her veins in the arm. Yang's eyes widen in horror.

"How did that happen?" Blake asks.

"I-I don't know. I guess the Ursa must have had some blood on its paw. When it pinned me to the ground, I guess the blood on its paw touched my cut. I didn't even know I had this one." Yang says.

"We got to get of these woods as soon as we can. Mr. Port did say that if you are quick enough, you can get medical attention. Can you walk?"

"Yeah I can."

With the help of Blake, Yang stands up. The two begin to face walk through the woods. Running will only pump what's in Yang's body faster. Their teacher, Mr. Port, once warned them what were to happen if Grimm blood and human/fanuns blood were to mix. It infects the body.

The first sign that someone is infected is lightheadedness and fainting. As time goes on, the person becomes weaker and hotter. The next sign is when the infection hits the lungs. The person starts to cough, sometimes blood will come up, and they will start to wheeze. When the infection gets near the brain and heart, it is the point of no return. When it is near the brain, whoever is infected starts to become more animalistic. They will lash out at anything, and their words will be replaced with growls. When it is near the heart, the person will lose their aura, and their soul.

That is what happens on the inside. On the outside, the black lines tell you how far the infection has speared by how far it itself has speared on the body. When the lines hit near the brain and heart, the body starts to convulse. It convulses as the dark fur and plates, spikes, and masks of Grimm start to form on the body. The person will also develop claws, sharp teeth, and red eyes. It is far from painless.

As they walk, Yang begins to stumble over herself. She feels as if she is on fire. Her vision keeps spinning around. She starts to cough. Blake stops to help her partner. She takes Yang's arm and looks at it. The black lines are moving at a rate not comfortable will Blake. One side is hidden under Yang's glove, and the other side is hidden under her sleeve. Blake doesn't need to see it to know that it is near Yang's lungs.

"You shouldn't walk. You need to save your strengthen. I'll carry you." Blake says.

"You don't have to do that." Yang tells Blake.

"I want to. Just get on my back."

Yang obeys. Blake starts to carry her around on her back. She does not know how much longer it will take to get out of the woods. But she is running out of time. Blake can see that the nails on Yang's right hand are starting to become sharp. Her partner's breathing is also becoming worse. Yang keeps coughing, and struggles for breath. Blake just needs to keep moving.

"Blake…" Yang speaks after a while.

"What is it?" Blake asks.

"Can we stop? For just a minute? I need to catch my breath."

"You know we have to keep moving Yang. Can't you just hold on?"

Yang shakes her head 'no'. Before Blake can say anything, Yang shows her partner her hand. There is blood on it from her coughing into it. Blake stops in her tracks. She lets go of Yang, who falls to her hands and knees, coughing more blood. Blake rubs her coughing partner's back. The black lines are on her neck and jawline now. They really are moving.

The blood Yang coughs up is a mix of red and black. Some of it starts to trickle down her chin. Blake can't help Yang in removing the blood on her chin. If she were to touch Yang's blood, there is a chance that she might get infected also. After she is done cough, however, Yang wipes off her chin herself. She tries to stay up, but her body won't allow it. She is about to fall to the ground, when Blake catches her.

"Damn it." Blake says.

Yang does not say anything. Her mind is already starting to wander. Blake starts to carry Yang in her arms. If she does not get out soon, it will be too late for Yang. Her right hand nails are already very sharp. She can also see Yang is in pain as her teeth become sharp. Yang is also giving slight growls every time Blake moves her around too much.

Suddenly, Yang screams out in pain. Blake stops again so she can look at her partner. Yang is growling, her hands are over her face.

"Y-Yang?" Blake gulps.

Yang lifts up her clawed hand, and goes to swings at Blake. She is quick to react, and drops Yang to the ground before her hand can hit her. Yang curls up on the ground, her hands back over her face. She is both moaning and growling. Blake kneels down next to her.

"Are you there Yang?" She asks.

More growling. Blake is about to back away, when Yang goes after her again. Blake jerks away from Yang's sudden attack, and hears the sound of something falling to the ground. In front of her, is her weapon, with Yang trying to reach for it. Blake pushes the weapon away.

"What are you doing?" Blake asks.

"I…I don't want to be… one of them." Yang says.

"You don't mean…"

Yang shallows and nods.

"No. No, you are not going to be one of them. I'm going to go get you help, and you will be fine." Blake tells Yang.

"Blake…look at me. I'm done for." Yang whispers.

Blake looks at her partner. The black lines are just under her right eye. They also have spread across Yang's chest, stopping just before where her heart is. Tears start to form in Blake eyes when she realizes that there is nothing else for her to do to save Yang. Yang starts to reach out again for Blake's weapon. Blake takes it herself.

"You don't know how to use it." Blake informs Yang.

"What…What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"I don't want you to do it wrong."

"No. No, Blake… you don't have too."

"Would you rather go painfully, or quickly?"

"Blake…I don't…I don't want you to have…to do this. I don't want…you to have it on your… conscious."

"I don't want to have 'My partner died slowly and painfully as I watched and did nothing' on my mind. Please Yang. Just let me do this one last thing for you."

"If that's…what you really want…okay."

Blake bends over, and places a kiss on Yang's forehead. Tears are coming down her face.

"You are the best thing that has ever happen to me."Blake says though her tears.

"Same too you."

Yang starts to twitch. More growls are coming out of her mouth. Blake stands up. Pointing her weapon to Yang, she turns it into a gun.

"C-Can you do me… one l-last favor?"Yang struggles to say.

"Yes." Blake tells her.

"T-Take c-care of R-Ruby for me. W-Will you?"

"I will. I promise to keep her safe. You don't have to worry. She is in good hands."

Smiling, Yang closes her eyes.

"T-Thank y-you." She says.

"Y-You w-welcome."Blake stammers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Closing her eyes, Blake pulls the trigger.

* * *

**I was looking through the 'grimmdark au' on tumblr (au is by 'weissrabbit') and this came to mind. This is loosely based off of it (Yang does turn in the au). I like taking cannon and headcannons and putting a twist to them. So yeah...next one will be happier (no one will die). *runs away***


End file.
